Remember...
by name change
Summary: [warning! beginning is very odd! read my bio up there to see why I say so!] Wizardmon? Well do you? Of course you do! ^_^' In memory of Wizardmon [I forgot to put the darn disclaimer ok, I don't own digimon or the song]


After watching Odaiba Memorial over and over again, I got an idea, so here it is...

Dedication: Ritchie Waterfighter, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Even though it isn't your b-day today -_-' 

* * *

"So..." Tai said, "It's been a long time"   
  
Tai looked around at his friends . They had changed so much! Everyone was around 25 years old.

They hadn't seen each other for such a long time, because they had all moved to different places.

Tai and Kari had stayed in Japan. Mimi, as you may know, lived in the USA. Matt and TK went to England. Izzy went to Italy while Joe went to Mexico. Sora had decided to go to Canada. Daisuke (Davis), Miyako (Yolei), Iori (Cody), and Satoru (Ken) all went to China.

But after their battle in the digital world, they agreed on one thing, have a reunion after 11 years (they had split right after the battle). None of them forgot, how could they anyway?

Why did they set the reunion after 11 years? Because, Tai was the leader and he got to decide. He concluded that when the original eight digidestined went to the digital world he, Matt, and Sora were 11. TK, Kari, and Daisuke were 11 (Japanese) when they first went to the digiworld 3 years later. This reunion made them feel like kids again

"So Matt, I heard you joined a band" Tai said 

"Sure did, no name yet" "And TK's a basketball star" Matt looked surprised "How'd you know?"

"Well TK here has been keeping in touch with Kari"

Matt looked at TK "And you didn't tell me? I could've talked to Tai"

"Hey!" TK said "You have your own email address!" Everyone laughed

"Besides, you've been racking up our phone bill talking to Mimi and Sora" Matt's eyes widened and her glared at TK, daring him to go on. TK fell silent, a mischievous gleam in his eyes

At that moment Mimi and Sora were talking to each other, when they heard what TK said they started giggling

"Since Sora and Mimi are in no shape to talk (for they were now laughing so hard their stomachs hurt) why don't you tell us what they've been up to Matt? Since you've been talking to them, spending your money without even leaving your home" Tai glanced at the two giggling girls

Kari spoke up "Actually, he knows what Sora's been doing" She cleared her throat 

_"Dear Sora,_

_How come you haven't written to me yet? I've sent like fifty thousand emails and you haven't written yet!"_

Kari recited, moving out of Tai's reach

_"Dear Tai,_

_Ahem, from what I've seen, all these emails were sent today, one after the other!"_

Everyone laughed, Tai was glaring at Kari.

Sora and Mimi finally stopped laughing

"Just being here reminds me of all the digimon who helped us out in our adventures, like Wizardmon" Sora said.

Kari's eyes filled with tears, "This is where he saved me" they were on the televisions station. 

"I remember everything he's done for us" Gatomon said, appearing from nowhere

"Gatomon?" "We decided to visit you" All the other digimon suddenly appeared.

"Wizardmon was a good friend" Gatomon said sniffing.

_When I think of what I've been through  
I can see that you've always been there for me  
To tell the truth   
Don't know what I'd do  
  
_"Remember when he brought Kari's digi-vice to us?" Tai asked Kari, Gatomon, and Agumon. They nodded silently.  
  
"I remember when we fished him out of the water" TK said. Joe, Gomamon, and Patamon said 'yeah' at the same time. 

_ Without you, all of my dreams will not come true  
You are the one, that I have hoped for  
Now my life, means so much more  
Now we can be, together forever  
  
_"And first we thought he was a bad digimon, I can't believe that" Joe said_  
  
Forever just you and me  
Me here for you, you here for me  
It was you, who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
  
_Mimi spoke up "And he revived Lillymon for us" "I almost hurt him" Palmon said sadly_  
  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue   
And it was you who stayed by my side it was you  
Since the day you came into my life  
I knew then that you'd be someone right by my side__  
  
_Gatomon's eyes filled with tears as everyone spoke of the memory of their great friend,

"He fought with me, he fought Myotismon for me, and he almost died because of that" She said sniffing_  
  
Then you proved, you're a friend to me  
You in my heart, forever you will always be  
You are the one that I have hoped for  
Now my life means so much more__  
  
_"And then he did" Kari whispered, looking at the spot where he blocked Myotismon's attack_  
  
Now we can be together forever  
Just you and me, there for each other  
It was you, who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
  
_The other four digidestined seemed like they had no right to be there and kept quiet,

Davis just spoke up for one minute "He came back, to tell Gatomon and the rest of us, about the darkness"_  
  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue   
And it was you who stayed by my side it was you  
It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me__  
  
_"Why? Why wasn't he reborn?" Gatomon sobbed_  
  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side it was you  
It was you who's always right by my side  
And I just can't do it, you'll help me through it_

"Just think about the good times you had with him" TK said quietly 

_We're friends forever, like best friends should be  
You'll always be, a special part of me  
It was you, who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me_

"I remember before he joined Myotismon's forces, his heart was so cold. But mine once was too."_   
  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue   
And it was you who stayed by my side it was you  
It was you, who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me_

"It's all my fault!" Gatomon suddenly yelled out "I'm the one who told him to join Myotismon! If he didn't, then he wouldn't have died!"_  
  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue   
And it was you who stayed by my side it was you  
It was you, showed me I got a friend  
I always knew that you'd be right there_

"Gatomon, if he didn't, then we wouldn't be here" Gatomon looked up, "What do you mean Izzy?"

"Think about it, Wizardmon was the one who brought Kari's digi-vice to her, he was the one who brought her crest" Izzy stopped 

"He was the one who saved you and Kari, and who told us that Satoru wasn't our real enemy" Sora continued_  
  
And it was you, who stuck with me when skies were blue  
And it was you, I knew that I could count on you  
It was you, who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me_

"And if he hadn't done that" Matt said "Or if he was never on Myotismon's forces" Mimi whispered "Then Kari and you wouldn't have joined the team" TK announced "And we never would have defeated the Dark Masters" Joe said "If we had, then we would never have defeated Apocalymon" Tai proclaimed_  
  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue   
And it was you who stayed by my side it was you  
You are a friend to me, it was you_

"And also, you wouldn't have been able to help us defeat any of the evil digimon, or the digimon under spells if he hadn't made that sacrifice" Miyako said

All the digimon were watching silently

"Remember, it doesn't matter where he is, he'll always live in your heart" iori said "And that's what's important, he's still alive, in our hearts and memories" Satoru finished

Gatomon nodded, "You guys are right"

* * *

So there wasn't much, but c'mon! I'm probably going to combine digimon, that's IF I continue. I was actually going to just make one songfic for all the digimon, but then I decided to do this. The original one was (and still is) a songfic, so I decided to make this one a songfic too. Hope you liked it, sayonara!

~*ancarg012589*~

PS: I think this sucked, what about you? (*hint hint*) REVIEW!


End file.
